Spyro's House/Chapter 3
Reignited Pool Party Hospital Hunter: Spyro, are you okay? Spyro: Alright, injury, recovery. Moneybags: Hee hee Spyro, get hunt hospital. Spyro: Moneybags, you have any questions? Sparx: Oh well Spyro. Moneybags: Okay, pool party sexy as hell and I will. Hunter: Girlfriend Elora. Spyro, get lost Eric, baby dragon, search dragon eggs. Found you, on the way home. Spyro: Okay Hunter, let's go! Spyro's House Bubba: My friend Spyro. Bartholomew: Juice, cool ice, orange juice. Lateef: I win. Agent 9: Monkey, zoo escape. Ember: No problem. Sheila the Kangaroo: Pool, here Spyro, water underwater wet, dragon is water jump and glide. Spyro splash water Bartholomew: Wow! Spyro, splash jump and glide, move it! Bentley: Bartholomew, ice cream, truck is in the shop and I are going to be. Sparx: Ice cream, go! Spyro: Sparx, ice cream truck is in the shop money, Moneybags. Moneybags: Hi Sparx, ice cream but sold 50 gems. Ember: Ice cream. Spyro: Ice cream? Ember, no, eat ice cream, going to Sparx the Dragonfly. Agent 9: Spyro, there is ice cream. Spyro: Thank you Agent 9. Agent 9: I'm nothing. Bubba: Spyro, trying not be careful ice cream. Hunter: Focus, Spyro, get chair. Ember: No. Sparx: Spyro, ice cream eat. Agent 9: Trouble ice cream be careful. Sparx: Mmm... Good Ember: Spyro, not can be ice cream! No trouble Sparx! Bartholomew: Trouble Sparx? No. Sgt. Byrd: Bartholomew, Spyro, ice cream eat by Sparx, dragon and dragonfly my friend together. Hunter: Come on Spyro, Sparx eat ice cream, 2 tongues. Cleetus: Well, ice cream truck, vehicle to be there, with Moneybags. Sparx: Cleetus, ice cream truck Spyro, be able to make that work. Agent 9: Dragonfly, dragonfly. Tomas Like a warm summer day. Like a warm day in May. Babe you make me feel so hot. Like a smell butterfly. Like a bird in the sky. Feels like a star that I'm not. You told thing that I never knew. So what am I suppose to do. Running around like a little kid. One-Two-Three and I'm hit hit hit. Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky. There is light above and beyond you and I. Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky. There is light above you and I. Spyro: Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky, sounds good. Great sound like you, Tomas, thank you for releasing me. Ember: Sparx the Dragonfly. Elora: Spyro. Spyro french kiss Elora Spyro: Elora, sex fans. Elora: There Spyro. Spyro: Mmm, romantic. Yes! Elora: Well Spyro. Spyro: Okay. Racing team swimming speedway, are you ready racing! Ha ha ha! Sparx: Spyro, racing swimming. Cleetus: Podium, Spyro 1st place. Bubba: Kart Spyro, boat. Hunter: Kart and boat, not, swimming Spyro, pool underwater. Bartholomew: Yes Spyro, my dragon. Ember: Move in Spyro! Hunter: Move in, swim, Spyro, move in now. Damon: Got it Spyro, I have to go. Bentley: Bartholomew? Bartholomew: Yes! Cleetus: Good. Ember: Amazing! Elora: Got it Spyro. Spyro: Alright Elora. Spyro kiss Elora Elora blowjob Spyro Spyro: Ah. Yeah. Spyro fucking Elora Elora: Ah ah ah ah, oh yeah cock. Spyro: Oh yeah sexy Elora. Elora: Yeah purple dragon, sex. Spyro: I love it sex. Elora: Ah ah ah ah ah. To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House